


[Fanmix] For One Last Landing

by Ravin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Fanmix for "For One Last Landing" by ignipesAuthor summary:After they've saved the Earth and destroyed the Narada, all they have to do is figure out how to get back home.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Fanmix] For One Last Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For One Last Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817597) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] For One Last Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123529) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics). 



  1. Avril Lavigne - “Head Above Water”
  2. Queen & David Bowie - “Under Pressure”
  3. Miley Cyrus - “The Climb”
  4. The Arena - “Lindsey Stirling”
  5. Avril Lavigne - “We Are Warriors”
  6. Switchfoot - “Dare You To Move”
  7. Mariah Carey - “Hero”
  8. Rachel Platten - “Fight Song”
  9. Sia - “Unstoppable”



[Playlist on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKF6ghfcQic&list=PLekGQvfLS9zeZYHvlkfnbJhE1mES_JjfL)  
[Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0oQAn8fjBFrDe7FRSEwDrx?si=NzGFfX5SSjGrDvON_zGhtQ)


End file.
